The following disclosure relates to a pressure source device and a vehicle-height control system including the pressure source device.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-70615) discloses an air supply and discharge device including a tank, and a vehicle-height control system including the air supply and discharge device. This air supply and discharge device is configured such that a compressor device is actuated when the pressure of air stored in the tank becomes lower than a lower limit value of a set range, and the compressor device is stopped when the pressure of air stored in the tank reaches an upper limit value of the set range. In the vehicle-height control system, the compressor device is operated to increase vehicle heights for respective wheels by supplying air from the tank to vehicle-height control actuators provided for the respective wheels. Also, the compressor device is operated to discharge air from the vehicle-height control actuators to the atmosphere to lower the vehicle heights.